ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Insein101/Yugioh Fanfiction: Hope Remains/Prologue
Hi, everybody :) I've been working on this story for a little while now, and I was hoping to get some feedback on it. This story, if on a timeline, would take place sometime after the Pyramid of Light movie, for reasons that will be obvious as you get further in the story :) There will be multiple pairings, such as BakuraxOC (My OC is Kushoku; I call their pairing Nightmareshipping), Spaceshipping/Crushshipping, and a couple other ones thrown in there as well. (Before I forget, here's the general summary for the story: After the death of his son, Anubis, Set is furious with those responsible. He creates his own minion and sends her to wreak havoc upon the world, the beginning of his revenge. The girl wanders the streets alone and confused, feeling lost and cold. But when she finds a companion in a couple surprising places, Set will take drastic measure to keep her on his side.) Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC, Kushoku, and my plot. ''' '''I think that this is where I can post stuff, so I'll start with the prologue (if this isn't where it's supposed to go, sorry XD Kinda new to this site). So, here ya go :) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Introduction: “We’re being ignored by the very creatures that we created, Ra. I hope you know that,” Set muttered angrily as he continued to pace over the clouds, glancing down at the middle of the room where a window showing the world and its entire people was located. The animal-headed god had a dark aura storming around him as he stopped and stared with hatred at the Earth’s inhabitants below him. Despite all he said, however, the lack of respect he felt from the humans wasn’t the only reason he was so upset with them. “I want them to remember us. Now.” Ra, being exhausted from hearing this speech over and over again, turned to the other Egyptian god and gave him a blank glance, all owing him reluctantly to go through the same plan yet again. He didn’t enjoy hearing this so often, but it blew off some of Set’s steam and that was good enough for Ra. The only thing worse than an annoying Set was a Set that was running around the Earth and heavens wreaking all kinds of havoc, killing everything, and being a royal pain in his tail feathers. Having the permission to begin, the dark god did just that. “They’ve turned away from us because you and the others have blessed them too greatly. They are happy. There is nothing in their world that is evil anymore, besides the few killers and thieves; however, they amount to almost nothing compared to what could be.” He approached the bird-headed sun god, coming close enough to be mere feet away from the throne on which Ra sat. The evil god was about to continue when a group of interruptions broke in. Isis, her robes twirling as if there were a breeze among them in the heavens, cast a disdainful glance at Set before her eyes landed on her fatigued friend. “Why do you listen to him? You should know by now that nothing good will become of him or anything that forms within the recesses of his mind!” Ra glanced at her briefly, but his gaze fell away from the both of them as his bird-eyes found their way to the portal to the Earth. She could tell that he was no longer paying attention to any of them, being lost now in his own world of thought. Set snarled at the goddess, turning to face her with rage on his face and in his tone as he shouted, “Stay out of this, woman! I’ve not come to lay this plot before you!” Set turned back to the seated god, wiping the scowl from his face as to seem less dark, that way his intentions wouldn’t seem quite so evil to the other god. However, Isis and the other gods and goddesses that had accompanied her weren’t about to let Set even finish that which he’d started. Another bird-headed god, Horus, rushed to Ra’s side at the sight of his failing strength against the power of Set. Resting a hand on Ra’s shoulder, the sky god stared hard at Set as he said quietly but harshly, “You know just as well as each one of us that the humans are not smart creatures. They know that we are here, but they think that they are too busy with their earthly troubles to pray to us as often as they did in the ancient times. “Set, your descendants have caused wars among them and they think that their world is coming to a hasty end. Besides, almost all of our temples and statues have been destroyed. There is hardly any way for them to worship us even if they wanted to.” The stern, knowledgeable eyes never blinked nor left Set’s face as he spoke, knowing in his soul that Set was trying to trick Ra into doing something that all of them would regret in the end. Usually, Ra was able to fend off Set and his plans in a matter of mere moments, but the god of darkness had become much more frequent in his ‘visits’, and he was beginning to wear down the sun god. At the moment, Ra wasn’t even sure who was touching his shoulder his mind was so cloudy. He knew, however, who was speaking with him. He’d heard the voice enough to be able to recognize it. Set ignored the younger god, knowing now that if Ra was ever going to agree and help him, he would need to stop pausing to listen to the arguments of the other gods. Ra wasn’t listening to them, so why should he bother? Besides, at the current moment it seemed as if Set was the only one that Ra could even hear to start with. And that was perfect. Kneeling before Ra’s throne, Set continued, much to the dismay and disgust of Isis, Horus, and a few of the others, “On the Earth, there is a certain number of people who have obtained a set of objects called the Millennium Items. Two of these items contain spirits from Egypt’s ancient past. One is a thief, the king of thieves, and the other is a pharaoh. However, these are not the only items that can contain a living energy. “If I…borrow some of your power, I may just be able to create another entity with which we can turn the whole world into tumult. Her power and evil will never subside nor be weakened, and she will be able to do anything that we ask of her with no questions and no hesitation. If we tell her to kill, she shall; if I tell her to steal, she will do so instantly. The only thing she will not do is surrender. “Once the world is in complete chaos, it will be revealed to them who sent her, and who can take her away. They will pray to us for her to be removed from their world. When they do, I shall destroy her, for she shall not be necessary after that for they will forever be grateful that we saved them from the wretchedness that she brought to the Earth. And by the end of this battle, we will have everyone in and of the Earth praying to us; never will the gods of Egypt have such power after this. “All you need to do,” Set took the last few steps over to Ra, shoved Horus and his hand away from the sun god, and replaced the sky god’s hand with his own upon Ra’s shoulder. The touch caused Ra to raise his gaze to meet Set’s black, emotionless eyes. “is say that you will follow me. You must give me everything for which I ask, do all that I tell you to do, and know that once this has been started there is no backing out. So, do we have a deal?” “Of course not!” Isis scoffed, seeming absolutely abhorred at the thought of even considering Set’s horrid plan. She couldn’t believe she’d even stood there long enough for him to completely finish it. How could they unleash something so evil upon the Earth so that the gods would receive more power through the worship and prayers? It was not just, it was not the way that things were supposed to work! But Ra had been listening. The god of the sun stood up slowly as if he were in pain. He glanced over at Isis, and seeing that if he called for a vote on the issue it would have to be decided by him anyway since it appeared that some agreed with Set while others entirely disagreed, he proceeded to ignore the fact that they were even standing there. A cruel smile began to form on Set’s features, but he did what he could to suppress it; he knew what Ra was going to say, he’d known for a while now that Ra would give in this time, which was why he’d already gone through and planned out exactly who this entity would be, right down to the gender. Set knew that he had bothered Ra enough over the past couple of months to have weakened his will, and he was lacking much of his power already. Ra would be looking for ways to rejuvenate, and what was better than having the humans worship them again? Just as Set had suspected, Ra nodded his head, saying, “For a long time now we have suffered. We have suffered because every one of us has been overlooked by the humans. Our power is starting to lessen; more and more each day it is fading away. If we have any hope of a savior, we must take it quickly, so go. Do as you’ve said and make someone who will help us. I will give you all the power that you need to do as you have promised.” Ra took his seat again, his gaze yet again fixed upon the window to the humans’ world. If Ra had been more alert and less fatigued, he would’ve noticed how Set has specifically said ‘she’ when speaking of the entity. It would’ve told him that Set had planned this much better and more deeply than what he’d said. There was a much more evil motive behind this plot, which Isis and many of the others had already realized, and Set’s reason for this plan was only a half-truth. But they knew that Ra was in no mood to listen to another one of their reasoning speeches. Set left the heavens immediately, leaving Ra to his thoughts, Isis to her theorizing with Horus and the other human-loving gods, and proceeded to the underworld where he could do his dirty work in peace. His wife, Nephthys, goddess of the dead, accompanied him to the uninhabited part of the dark Earth. “Darkness, who is this girl that you’re going to create? Tell me why you’ve chosen a ‘her’.” Nephthys had remembered her husband mentioning that the spirit was a ‘her’ and that pronoun had caught her attention since her Lord of the Dark usually made his warriors to be of the male gender since it was biologically strongest of the two. “A woman has greater control over others. When scorned, there is nothing more fearsome. When saddened, there is nothing more compelling to another human. No one will suspect her until it is far too late, for I will give her also a gentler side which she will be able to use to hide from those who are weary of her presence. My Queen of the Deadness,” In the darkness of the underworld, Set turned to his wife, and felt a kind of content to see her bandaged face at his side, “I shall make her in your likeness.” A wicked smile crossed Nephthys’s face at the honor, and she drifted gracefully from Set’s side for a short moment. Moving to the wall of the underworld (it was merely the hardened dirt of the Earth itself), she tore one of the gems from the wall. It was pale green and seemed to glow, the color reminding the goddess of the death while the glow resembled the power that she felt when submerged in that very thing. Returning to her husband, she handed him the stone, enclosing his hand around it. “You said that the two other spirits were contained within objects called Millennium Items. Those things must harness some kind of power for them. And so, this girl you speak of creating will need something that will give her power. Make it so that she may draw as much as she needs to from this stone; it can be used as a link between her and the other gods.” After she finished her command to her husband, she turned from him and left the underworld, leaving Set to do with the stone as he wished. A pleased smile crossed Darkness’s face at the participation of his wife, and immediately began to form with Ra’s power and the stone the girl that would bring about the destruction of the enemies who had angered him so by their actions. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it even though not much has happened yet XD I know that none of the actual characters or my OC (original character) have shown up yet, but my OC will in the next chapter, and the rest of the people in the anime will come in when their time comes :) Category:Blog posts